You Mean Everything To Me
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: AU. They've been best friends for years. Emma and Jax grew up together. But like everyone, they have to grow up and change. There will be roadblocks, and sometimes giving up will seem so easy they consider it. But no matter what, they always seem to remember what the other means to them.


**Oh. My. Gawd!**

 **I am so incredibly mad it's STUPID AF. Why? Well, bitch squad and other readers, a group of people (namely a certain 3 letter one) has been ripping at our family. And our newest addition has actually had self doubt issues from this bullshit. Also, someone told me to kill myself. Awesome!**

 **This archive is practically dead. How tf did anyone find us anyway? Whatever, just read the story. I have letters to haters (as well as a certain Clh) at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: THIS IS A GODDAMN AU! I have to say that now, before anyone gets pissed. You can't pick apart my logic because it is mine. Although, EWW itself is not.**

* * *

"I don't understand this whole thing, Em."

Andi stared with annoyance at her best friend of nine years, whom was currently wasting their morning time gawking at their best guy friend. Who just so happened to be Emma's crush of like, three and a half years.

"What's not to understand?" Emma breathed, eyes trained on Jax. He was talking to Gigi Rueda, the Iridium Middle School gossip girl.

"Why you even like him anymore." Andi explained. Emma just chuckled, lost in Jax-land, as her brother called it

"Why wouldn't I?"

"He's _not_ who he used to be. Emma, he's a _playboy!_ You're nothing to him other than a best friend. And considering his rep for basically being a _man whore,_ you ought to be glad!"

"Just because he's had a _few_ girlfriends doesn't mean he's slept with them!" Emma defended. Andi sighed, thankful that Emma was at least facing her now.

"A _few?_ Em, he's dated half the school. And it doesn't mean he hasn't either." Andi pointed out. Emma rolled her eyes, knowing she had a point, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

"Okay. Maybe he's... gotten around. But he's still our Jax."

Andi pulled out her phone, opening her photo gallery. "Emma, this is a photo of Jax, your brother, and us two years ago. He was wearing a white t-shirt and his arm was around your waist because..."

"Because he wanted to be close to me." Emma finished. Andi nodded, pulling up a more recent photo.

"And this, is a photo of the four of us together, three weeks ago at the Valentine's dance. Phillip is holding me, same as last time. But where are you?"

"On the other side of you two." Emma sighed, almost unable to look at the photo.

"Exactly. Because Jax was holding Candy. Who's what, _four_ girls ago now?" Andi asked, clearly annoyed at Jax's behavior.

"Two. And yes, I get the point. He's changed." Emma caved.

"He's more than changed. But, I'm done. I just don't want you to give him a place in your heart that he doesn't deserve. He already breaks it on the daily. I don't want it shattered."

Andi put her phone away, realizing that their twenty minutes before class started was almost over. The bell would ring in a few minutes. Just as she thought that, Jax came up behind Emma.

"Hey ladies. My two favorite girls talking about me?" He smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the lockers, his new signature leather jacket on him. Emma felt goosebumps appear on her arms and she grinned, spinning around to face him.

"Ha. Whatever helps you sleep at night." She quipped, crossing her own arms and smirking back at him. Andi just watched the exchange, finding it gross.

"Ha ha. Very funny Em. What are you talking about then?" Jax questioned, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Girl stuff. Not your concern. Just like your breakup with Sierra wasn't mine. Although to be fair, I did think she was a little dumb, even for you."

"Ouch. That's a lot coming from a thirteen year old. And what even makes you think you get to judge her?"

It wasn't a challenge. It was more of a flirting tactic than anything. While Andi knew this, only Jax got the point of it.

"Only for another couple weeks! And I earned the right to judge her, and you, the second _you_ brought a _random girl_ to musketeer movie night!" She defended. He chuckled inwardly. She was so cute when she reminded him she'd be as old as him soon.

"Okay then. I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"By the way Birdman. I am in _no_ way remotely along the lines of anything that's yours!" Andi piped up, sick of watching Jemma play bicker. Emma fell harder for him every time they did that. It was flirting and he knew it.

"No. That's my right." Phillip whispered in her ear, coming up behind her. Andi rolled her eyes, slapping her boyfriend's arm playfully.

"Yeah right. In your wildest dreams Van-Pelt!" She teased. He rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Then I guess I live in a dream, then."

"Cheeky jerk!"

They all laughed, walking to their shared homeroom. Jax's hand rested on the small of Emma's back, a barely there touch that seemed to be simply the force of habit to him. For her though, it was hard to breathe.

"So Em, ready for movie night?" Phillip prompted. She furrowed her eyebrows, finding this weird. Her brother never asked something like that. So why was he today?

"Um.. yeah. It's musketeer night, I'm always ready."

"We'll see about that." Jax smirked, making Emma feel even weaker than usual. It was his turn tomorrow night.

"What's _that_ mean?" She asked warily. He just shrugged, a grin on his face.

"Let's just say that you're going to need someone to keep you calm tomorrow."

They entered the room, Phandi going one way, Emma and Jax going the other. Emma sat down, giving Jax a pleading look.

"I already don't like this."

* * *

As the last bell for class rang, Phillip and Jax headed for Emma and Andi's lockers. They almost always met up at the end of the day, either all walking home together, or Jax walking Emma home while Phillip walked Andi.

Rarely did the girls walk home alone. Only when they were headed for Andi's. And Phillip was only comfortable with that because Andi was a black belt in like, ten martial arts. And Emma carried surprisingly good glitter bombs at all times.

"So, what's the deal with you and my sister? You into her or something?" Phillip interrogated as they turned the corner after leaving class. Jax paused for a second, then kept walking.

"What do you mean?" He was slightly shocked. Phillip was very protective of Emma. Jax was too, explaining why she'd never even been asked out, but he was not as bad as Phillip. Why was he asking this?

"I mean, you guys are constantly flirting, you always seem to have your hands on her, whether you have girlfriend or not, and I see the way you look at her. You have a thing for her."

He stuttered, trying to decide if this was a trick question that was going to result in Phillip punching him if he said the wrong thing.

"Hey." Phillip stopped him, giving him a serious look. "I know you. I know you like to screw around, and I _don't_ want you doing that to my sister. I also know that you wouldn't. So.. if you want to go for it, and give it a _real_ shot, you have my blessing."

Jax couldn't believe it. Like, twenty people have asked his permission to ask Emma out in this year alone. They'd all been told that touching her would result in their deaths. But he was seriously being given permission to do exactly that, without asking. Phillip saw the look on his face, and chuckled.

"Emma may only be my step sister, but she still means the world to me. The only person I've ever seen make her as happy as family, or Andi, is you. If I'm going to let anyone touch my baby sister, I'd rather it be someone that genuinely cares about her. And knows that I'll kill them if they hurt her."

He nodded, a smile on his face. Phillip really was serious. He was allowed to ask Emma out. After almost five years. He couldn't believe it.

"Let's go lovesick! The girls are waiting." Phillip teased. They took off once more, Jax mentally deciding how to do this. Because he wasn't about to lose this shot.

* * *

"I'm telling you, you have _no_ IQ around him!" Andi groaned as Emma dragged her to their lockers, which happened to be side by side.

"That's not true! If I lost my IQ around him, I'd be unable to make _any_ kind of witty remark!" Emma defended, opening her locker and tossing her history books inside.

"Yeah yeah. You know what I meant!"

"What did you mean?" Jax asked as they turned the corner. Emma looked for an answer, not willing to talk about it.

"She meant that you were late." Emma shrugged, looking at him accusingly. Jax sighed.

"Sorry. We had a little... mishap. Let's just leave it at that."

"Okay. Whatever." Andi answered. Jax chuckled, stepping toward Emma.

"So, Em. I have a question."

"Okay. Shoot." She giggled. Just as she did, Daniel started approaching.

"I was wondering if-"

"Hey Emma, can we ta-? Oh, a-am I interrupting something?" Daniel stuttered. If there was one thing in this world that scared him, it was Jax. Between him and Phillip, it was hard to decide to finally do this.

Emma looked at him, and then back to Jax. She pursed her lips together, and silently asked if it was okay.

"Go ahead. It can wait a minute." He smiled. The last thing he wanted to do today was be rude.

"Okay. Thank you. I'll be right back, hold that thought." She grinned, patting his shoulder and walking to the other end of the hall with Daniel.

"Yeah?"

"So um... I know how you guys have your musketeer movie night Fridays, but... do you do anything Saturday night?" Daniel asked nervously, messing with his hands to calm down.

"No. Not usually, and nothing is going on this weekend. Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows, glimpsing at her friends out the corner of her eye.

"Well uh. You see I, wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies. Like... on a date." He stammered, tripping over himself and talking quite quickly.

Emma gasped lightly, to the point where Daniel only thought it was a heavy breath. Her automatic reaction was to say no, but something stopped her.

She bit her lip, looking at Jax out the corner of her eye.

 _He doesn't love you. Not like that. He never will. You need to let_ **_go._** Her mind argued with her heart. She sighed, putting on a smile.

"You know what; that sounds great! I'd _love_ to!"

Daniel looked shocked. He'd honestly expected her to turn him down. _"Really?"_

Emma laughed. "Yes, _really."_

"Wow! Um... okay then! I um... I'd rather not face your dad. How about I meet you at the Seven? Six thirty?" He proposed. She nodded.

"Six thirty sounds great!" She hugged him for a second, and when she let go he basically took off running. Emma felt her heart tell her she was an idiot, that Jax was the one she wanted and it wasn't fair to play Daniel, but she ignored it, instead listening to the part of her that was excited to finally have a date.

She skipped back to her group, the grin on her face earning weird looks from them.

"What are you so smiley about?" Andi asked, raising an eyebrow. Emma took a deep breath, then squealed.

"I have a date Saturday!"

Phillip and Jax exchanged a look. She had a what?!

"You _what?"_ Andi shouted, hugging her.

"You _what?!"_ Jax and Phillip repeated, clearly far less happy than Andi. Jax actually felt hurt. He was too late. Seriously, Miller?! Why _Daniel_ of all people?!

"Oh, relax. He's not a bad guy." Emma reasoned, looking at Jax and her brother like they were completely unreasonable. She was fourteen in just over two weeks, and she'd never even been kissed on the cheek by anyone other than family and Jax! And that was one of the things he wouldn't do around his flavors of the half-week. Even though he _swore_ it was platonic.

"Em, that's not the point! Jax, back me up here." Phillip pleaded. Just as she did Emma sent Jax her best puppy dog eyes and he sighed, knowing good and well that she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Oh, come on Phil. She's fourteen in two weeks. Let the girl have her fun."

Phillip could not believe Jax said that. Less than five minutes ago he was planning to ask out Emma, and now he's... defending Daniel?! Well, technically Emma, but still.

"Emma... are you sure you want to do this?" He sighed, looking at his sister. Emma nodded with a smile. He looked at Jax with sympathy.

"Okay then. It's alright. Just .. be safe."

"I will be. I promise." Emma swore softly. The boys put on fake smiles, both very unhappy about the situation.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" She cheered, giving Phillip a big hug. When she let go, she did the same to Jax.

 _"Both_ of you." Emma whispered. He chuckled, letting that smile fade for a second. He just wanted to enjoy holding her. It may be his last chance.

"Anytime Em."

"Oh, uh. What did you want to ask me?" Emma asked, pulling back. He tried to find his words, and thankfully did.

"Just if you are ready. Movie night is going to be _so_ good, I couldn't bring a girl I if I wanted to! You're going to be so scared!"

"Ha ha." Emma chuckled sarcastically.

"Come on Andi! We have homework!" Emma giggled, dragging Andi off with her. Jax watched them leave, sighing once they did.

"You ok?" Phillip asked. He bit his lip, nodding.

"Yeah. I'm.. ok."

It was a lie and they both knew it. Phillip left it at that though, other than one thing.

"For what it's worth, Miller is a pansy. He won't have Emma around for long."

Jax chuckled, without any humor. "I hope you're right."

"Come on. Let's go play video games!"

* * *

"Why?"

"Why what?" Emma asked, looking up at Andi. She was currently painting her nails, and planning for Saturday with Daniel.

"Why would you go out with someone you aren't into? I thought you were set on Birdman." Andi pointed out, looking back down at the blueprint for her car. In July she'd officially have two years left to get it built.

Emma sighed, looking back down at her partially painted toes. "I am. Well... I was. But it's like you said: he's playing the field. And I'm done waiting. I won't be just another one of those girls that he makes out with for a week, _two_ at most, and then dumps."

"I seriously doubt you would be. He respects you, _one,_ and Phillip would kill him if he did." Andi laughed, marking down a line. Emma giggled too.

"You have a point. But still, I don't even think he sees me like that. I'm done waiting for him to make a move. I'm going out with Daniel, whether Jax likes it or not. He had a chance for the last three years."

"Okay. I'm just looking out for you."

"I know. Thanks." Emma nodded.

"Oh, Em." Andi said casually.

"Yeah?"

 _"Please_ don't let Dawniel be your first kiss. I'd rather not have you cursed with the embarrassment." She gagged. Emma gasped.

"Andi!"

* * *

Friday night came, and Emma checked her outfit. Dumb, since it was Pjs. But still, for the last few years she's wanted to check. Dark purple tank top, and gray lounge pants.

Good enough.

The doorbell rang once she was downstairs. Phillip was on the couch, mixing popcorn spices into the bowls and setting out drinks. Andi was in the bathroom already.

"I'll get it!"

Emma ran a hand through her straight hair, and opened the door to find Jax smirking at her, Insidious in his hands. Emma winced.

"Oh no."

"Oh yeah!" The boys shouted. Emma closed her eyes, letting him in.

"Please tell me you're not actually going to make us watch that." She groaned, walking to the couch.

"Oh relax Em. It's just a movie." Andi reminded.

"I know that. But.. it's scary." Emma defended, plopping down onto her normal spot on the couch. Jax sat to her left, like always.

"Em, everything is going to be okay. I'm going to be right here the whole time." He soothed, setting a hand on her knee. A shiver went through her, and she cursed that attractive, husky night voice of his. She nodded slowly, feeling much safer.

"Okay. As long as you protect me."

"Always, Em."

* * *

 **Be honest; you totally came straight here to watch me own these guys, huh? Yeah. Well, I'd hate to disappoint.**

 **Dear fucktards, hi. How ya doin'? Bad? Excellent!**

 **So, I'm sure as you know, you have been assholes to my friends and I. Yes, everyone you fuck with is probably my friend, because we are all _very_ close here. So, I'm pissed. More because you hit them than because you hit me. Prepare to have your little hater asses kicked.**

 **There are two scenarios in which people are bored, when it comes to fanfiction: ones where good people write weird ass stories (Cindy.. ) and ones where dumb asses like you that are either too old to still live with your parents but do anyway, or are young and get a kick out of harming others. Why? Because you are assholes. And nobody (except weird ass perverts) likes an asshole. Not in person form, or butt form. So stop being one.**

 **And before you go saying I'm a dramatic bitch, or whatever you want to do because you feel threatened, just ask yourself something. Would your mom be proud of you for being a bad human? If yes, you are part of a shitty family.**

 **Seriously, I have a question. As I am not an asshole, I must know: is it fun, or fulfilling, to pick apart someone's baby? Because that is what stories are to us, you know. Do you enjoy hating on us, or is it just a way of projecting your self hatred because your mom won't stop telling you that you are a failure and need a shower?**

 **Here's an idea: be a writer for a day. Deal with this bs. Handle self doubt and hatred even when you don't get hate. Or are you too big of cowards? Yeah, what I thought.**

 **Please, get a life. And quit stanking up ours. It's a waste of your time, and torture to our noses.**

 **See ya asses! Not really... I don't wanna see that.**

 **CLH-**

 **Woah... here we are. I finally get to fuck you up. The smile on my face probably makes me a psycho, but I don't give a shit.**

 **Who. The. Damn. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are? Attacking me, Team, Cindy, Meg, and whoever else you attacked? Now, before you go pretending that since you are like forty (wrinkles got you mad, grandma?) I must respect you, or am over reacting, please, hear me out. You give me unsolicited opinions, I return the favor. After all, you can say anything you want if it's in the name of what is 'right', correct?**

 **THIS IS FUCKING FANFICTION. That means that it was created in the author's mind (in a similar process to the one that creates your bs, except with much less stupidity) with the intention of entertainment, and/or venting energy. So, you really can not be upset that something is "OOC". Though honestly, most mbm is sort of realistic in the eyes of someone that paid attention when they watched EWW. So, you just can't see it with your tiny brain eyes Congrats, bitch!**

 **I am a kind person. Don't believe me? Allow me to rephrase that. I am kind to GOOD people. Asking questions is one thing. Attacking someone (don't even try and say you didn't, I have and file of every review you gave everyone) is another. And as for Jethan, did you read chapter two? Because that explains that it has been almost and year since Jemma began dating. And judging by what the show told us about her and Jax's ages, I can guess she would be 11-12 when Every WITS Way takes place. That is when most girls develop crushes. And who the heck said they'd date, anyway? *whistles* You made an assumption. Bad Catherine.**

 **I don't know if you will stop, you probably won't, but let this be a warning. I don't like bull shit. It's not cool. So please, terrorize people in an archive that isn't dying. And why did I call you Catherine? Well, watch my stories for a character named Gay Andrew. Here's a rhyme:**

 **Piss me off once, shame on you,**

 **Piss me off twice, I make you the mother of Gay Andrew.**

 **No wonder he's gay. With a critic like you as a mom, he must hate women.**

 **Adios, bitch!**

 **Ps: Thank You! You just helped me get closer to my 50k goal! 1/5 of the way there!**

* * *

 **I dare you to review. Show me what you got.**


End file.
